Girl Genius Drabbling
by Kimberly T
Summary: A series of drabbles about my favorite comic and webcomic, Girl Genius! New drabble: Bangladesh DuPree.
1. Intro

**Girl Genius Drabbling**

By Kimberly T.

Email: kimbertow at yahoo dot com

INTRODUCTION: 

The drabbles in this particular series are all devoted to the characters of Girl Genius, my favorite comic. It used to be an official, dead-tree-only type of comic, but now it's gone online

(girlgenius dot net

and

girlgeniusonline dot com)

to become a webcomic that all can see free of charge. While still selling dead-tree compilations of the comic for reasonable prices!

In addition to the standard disclaimer that I don't own the ideas or characters and no copyright infringement is intended, here is my formal release: if the creators of these ideas and characters happen to find and read my work, they're more than welcome to use it as they please.

Heck, anyone can use these drabbles if they want to; I'm not fooling myself that they're worth much, but anything that stirs another person's creative impulses can't be all bad. But the addition of the formal release should silence any concerns that I might want to sue someone for supposedly stealing my fanfic idea and using it in their own, official story.

(Yes, it's a downright silly concern when you think about it. But some people have nervous lawyers.)

And on with the drabbles!


	2. Agatha

AGATHA

Agatha used to be "damaged goods"; never able to do anything right.

Adam and Lilith loved her dearly, but never let her take off that locket… the locket that Uncle Barry had given her, with the cameos of her parents inside. The locket that secretly suppressed her Spark.

Now, as her little clanks scurry about fixing things, as she designs powerful weapons to protect her friends, she's glad the locket is gone forever. She doesn't miss it at all.

She almost never automatically reaches for it anymore… only when she first wakes up.

She doesn't miss it at all.

Really.


	3. Krosp

**KROSP**

Krosp knows full well that he is everything Dr. Vapnoodle designed him to be, and more.

He is not only smarter than any other cat in existence, but smarter than most humans. His tactical skills are unsurpassed.

In addition to superior brainpower, he has superior size and strength to match. Larger than any domestic cat, larger than the average wildcat; a fearsome physique.

Krosp was designed to be the commander of an army of cats. But he is more than that; he is the Emperor of Cats!

Now if only he could find another cat who would listen to him…


	4. Othar

**OTHAR**

Othar is the Hero, of course. He is brave and dashing, and ready to take on any villain, any time.

As the Hero, it's natural for him to have sidekicks, and he does. They do have a disturbing tendency to die in villainous traps or just leave after a while, but he knows another sidekick will always come along.

He is a hero with a mission, just like the Heterodyne Boys. He is on a mission to liberate the world from the tyranny of Evil Sparks.

Heroes don't commit "murder" or "genocide". Heroes Save the Day… by any means necessary.


	5. Gilgamesh

**GILGAMESH**

Gilgamesh is tired of the constant testing by his father, pushing him this way and that; tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations of the Wulfenbach Heir.

There are people out there who live and rule as they please; some are called 'evil' and some are not, but they all answer to no one… no one except Klaus Wulfenbach, that is, when his father decides they've gone too far.

Could he do that? Not just live as he pleased, but stand up to his father in battle when the inevitable conflict came?

It's a question every son asks.


	6. Klaus

**KLAUS WOLFENBACH**

He'd never wanted to rule, certainly not a country this large. But someone had to do it; had to stop the fighting and knit back together a semi-peaceable country that had been completely torn apart by war with the Other… by the only means that those petty warring factions would understand.

It's grueling, frustrating work, but on the whole, the people of his country are safer than they were before. The peace was hard won… and he will not let it be disrupted by that girl. The daughter of not only Bill Heterodyne but Lucretia Mongfish… she could ruin everything!


	7. Bangladesh DuPree

**Bangladesh DuPree**

Bangladesh DuPree likes working for Wulfenbach, because Klaus knows the value of her talents and pays her well. There's not nearly enough killing to satisfy her most times, but every once in a while, he lets her really cut loose and have fun.

He even let Bang hand-pick the crew for her personal airship. She picks only the most bloodthirsty ladies for lieutenants, the most promising killers for her crew.

Someday she'll kill Klaus and take her new crew on a glorious killing spree across Europa, as a pirate queen once more. But in the meantime, the pay is good...


End file.
